


Behest (January 9, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitten, Pre-Slash, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Noya finds a kitten and needs advice.Word of the Day: Behestan authoritative order: commandan urgent prompting





	Behest (January 9, 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, so I get to indulge with a good ship and some kittens.

“Morisuke-kun, listen, can you give me some advice real quick, please?” Nishinoya’s voice sounded urgent over the phone. “Only, I just found a kitten, and it’s so SMALL, and there wasn’t any other cats around, so it probably doesn’t have a mother! What do I  _ do _ ?”

 

Yaku blinked. “Keep the kitten warm; I’m on my way over. I’ll bring you everything you need.”

 

As he grabbed his coat and keys on the way out, Yaku wondered:  _ How did Yuu know I have cats? _


End file.
